RWBYMARVEL ONE SHOT: IRON MEN
by Scam Man
Summary: From the world of the RWBY Spider, S.P.E.A.R. scientist Tony Stark created the Iron Man Armor Technology to help protect the world from threats. Now, James Rhodes and Harold Osborn A.K.A War Machine and Iron Patriot come face to face with such a threat. Can they save a ship full of Dust from the White Fang and something worse that lurks in the briny deep?


**RWBY/MARVEL ONE SHOT: IRON MEN**

_**Over the skies of Vale April**_** 25****th**

** Even though this was there seventh patrol over the city of Vale, Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes and Lieutenant Col. Harold Osborn still felt that rush of exhilaration as they fly alongside the birds. These two lucky men straight from the VKAR (Vale Kingdom Air Force) were chosen amongst hundreds to pilot the brain child of S.P.E.A.R scientist Anthony Stark; the Iron Man Armor Technology (IMAT). Yes, Rhodes was lucky because he and Stark go back a ways and Osborn was extremely lucky because he was serving as Rhodes' wingman.**

** The armor Rhodes is wearing is Stark's Mark II armor the War Machine. It's a black and steel grey suit with a Gatling gun on his right shoulder and a rocket launcher on his left shoulder. It also possesses hidden compartments in the fore arms and thighs that can fire heat seeking missiles and repulsor rays located in the palms of each hand. The armor Osborn is wearing is the Mark III armor Iron Patriot. It's red, white and black colored armor with only the repulsor rays as its weapons. The Mark III was a recreation of Starks original armor but, you know, without the kinks of crashing and explosions.**

** The IMAT is capable of flying using jet boots and can reach supersonic speeds. All of the armors are powered by an arc reactor, a source of clean and powerful light energy. This is also the source of the armor's most powerful weapon; the Unibeam.**

** Just then, Jarvis, the onboard Artificial Intelligence program of the IMAT, alerts both pilots of an incoming message from Tony Stark. "**_**Rhodey, Harry, S.P.E.A.R just intercepted a distress signal from a Schnee Dust freighter, the Melville, it's under siege from a White Fang cell. You two are the closest in the area that can do anything about it, so clear them out and make sure the crew is safe."**_

** "Roger that Tony, our ETA is two minutes," Rhodes said. "Let's go kick some tail Harry"!**

** "Copy that brother," Osborn responds.**

** The two Iron Men fly towards the ship at break neck speed and scanned the deck and entire ship. Jarvis chimed him and gave the details. "**_**Sir, the Melville currently has a crew of nineteen men who are being held at gun point on the open deck. This particular WF cell has been responsible for hijacking several Dust freighters in this vicinity alone and has killed over a dozen men. It consists of twenty soldiers, five of whom are holding the crew hostage with three on the bridge and the rest are down below inspecting the cargo. They arrived on a single combat transport and are awaiting the arrival of other cells to offload the cargo."**_

** "Thank you Jarvis," Rhodes said as he turned to Osborn. "Harry you secure the hostages while I take care of the ones on the bridge." Iron Patriot nodded as he flew towards the group below and blasts each WF with a repulsor ray fast enough before they fire at him or the hostages. Once he landed and gathered the hostages, War Machine aimed his Gatling gun and opened up on the terrorists inside. Glass and blood go flying as they all fell dead. "Tony, the hostages are secure but we still have to deal with the remaining terrorists. Please tell me headquarters sent someone to pick them up."**

** "**_**Roger that Rhodey, Mockingbird-1 just left the hanger but the airships don't travel as fast as you guys do. ETA is ten minutes, but that shouldn't be a problem for the walking armory right?"**_** As the remaining twelve WF soldiers ran up to the deck, everyone heard a loud, deafening metallic roar as a giant, metal sea serpent rises from the ocean. "**_**Something worse just showed up didn't it?"**_

** "You know Stark you have a habit of jinxing us on every mission. Jarvis, what am I looking at?"**

_**"Scanning…scanning…scan complete. Unknown enemy is a submersible-class Grimm Slayer designated Leviathan. This fifty meter long serpent is equipped with five SAMs and five SSMs and is powered by a Dust generator. According to Alchemax records, the Leviathan is still in development and is not scheduled for testing until August."**_

** "Well someone at Alchemax is so fired because not only is there one swimming about but it's working with the White Fang. IP, protect the civilians, I'll take care of this oversized water worm." War Machine aims his rocket launcher and was about to unleash hell until the Leviathan opened its mouth and fired a very familiar looking beam of light.**

** "What the, that was a Unibeam"! Rhodey said as he ascended and flew several feet to avoid the beam. "Jarvis scan this thing again and tell me why it has repulsor tech"!**

_**"Scanning…Warning, Leviathan has been retrofitted with repulsor cannon and is now powered by an arc reactor. Solar panels on the machine's back aid in recharging the cannon faster."**_

** "Now you tell me"! As War Machine evaded repulsor fire, Iron Patriot created a force field to block enemy fire from hitting the hostages. However, because he needed both repulsors to do this, he can't counterattack.**

** "Rhodey, I'm pinned down and I can't find any cover for the civvies, there any way you can spare a missile or two?" IP asked.**

** "Are you crazy?! This is a **_**Dust**_** freighter Einstein, remember? One ballistic missile and you'll be blown sky high! You'll just have to wait until the evac shuttle gets here to pick up the civvies."**

** "But she won't be here for another…"**

** "**_**Right now boys,"**_** said a female voice on the comms. An airship equipped with grenade launchers on each side send a volley of gas grenades over to the WF soldiers. As the enemy seizes fire from coughing, Iron Patriot drops his shield, uses the infra-red setting on his optics, and picks off each terrorist.**

** "Thanks Morse, I owe you a drink"! Osborn helps each of the crew members onto the airship as War Machine continues to fight the Leviathan. Once he was finished, Iron Patriot flew up and joined his friend. "How's it going?"**

** "I've put a few dents, but the bastards too slippery for the heavy stuff. I have a plan, but it might be a risk."**

** Harry sighed and said "Unibeam?"**

** Rhodes nodded and said, "The moment the Leviathan charges its repulsor cannon, we each unleash a Unibeam into its mouth. That should blow the bastard to Davy Jones' Locker"! As the Leviathan charged for another blast, Rhodey yelled, "NOW"!**

** Both Iron Men pooled all of their power and fired at the machines' open mouth. The Leviathan's head exploded and the body began sinking to the ocean floor.**

** "This is War Machine to HQ, mission accomplished. All hostiles are dead, the hostages are safe, and we'll need a salvage crew to retrieve the Leviathan remains. Iron Patriot and I are returning to base."**

_**"Roger that, so you back home Rhodey,"**_** Stark said signing off.**

** Rhodes let out a deep sigh and flew off with Osborn next to him. "When we get back to base, I'm getting a drink."**

** "Since I already owe Bobbi one, drinks are on me," Harry said.**

** "I'll hold you to that."**

** "So how did the White Fang get access to a Grimm Slayer that's still in development and upgrade it with Stark's tech?"**

** "I don't know, but one thing is certain; I will never hear the end of it from Tony."**

**THE END**

**The Iron Men will return in the RWBY Spider (for those of you who don't know that's the main ongoing story I'm currently writing as I write this).**


End file.
